The Ride Home
by Legally Positive
Summary: A pointless drabble about the gleeks coming home from regionals.
1. Aftermath

Finn's POV

Rachel and I sit on the small bus rented to get us up to Cleveland OH for regionals. We did pretty good. We performed Somebody to Love and we did so good we got second place. Now almost everyone was asleep on the 3 hour ride home. I look down and see Rachel with her head on my chest with her headphones in both ears, sleeping. Then I look around and see Tina and Artie's heads next each others sleeping under the cheap blankets we bought at the dollar store last week. Puck was sitting in the back rubbing Quinn's 8-month pregnant stomach and talking to his soon-to-be son Chase. Yeah it was a major blow learning Puck was the daddy, but I eventually got over it. In the seat in front them Mercedes sleeping by the window with Kurt next to her listening to Puck and Quinn talking to Chase. Brittney and Santana were taking off their make up before going to sleep for ride home. Mike and Matt were snoring loudly in the back. And in the front Mr. Schue was handing me a blanket to put over Rachel and then going over to his new wife Emma. I look around one more time before drifting to sleep with my girl's head on my chest.


	2. Before the Aftermath

Rachel's POV

Oh my god. Today is the day all 12 members of New Directions have been waiting for all year. Regionals. We've decided our songs. To open up we're starting with Me and the girls doing 'Walkin' on Sunshine/Halo'. Then when we finished the boys jump out and sing their mash-up "It's My Life/Confessions" for our opening. While they're doing that us girls change out of our dresses and into our "Keep Holding On' costmes and then put our 'Somebody to Love' costume on over it. The boys already have thier's on when they do 'It's My Life' Just flow one into another.

It's time to start. The lights blur my eyes of the audience but I'm still able see where I'm going.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

Then the rest of the girls join in.

_You're everything I need and more (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)_

And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can see your halo  
HALO!

After belted out the last note all the boy jumped on stage, except for Artie, who wheeled in really fast in the dark. While we all changed clothes I listened to the boys perform.

FINN:  
_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

GUYS:  
_It's my life!_

FINN:  
_It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
_  
GUYS:  
_It's my life!_

These are my confessions

ARTIE:  
_Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

GUYS:  
_These are my confessions_

ARTIE:  
_If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so gone and I don't know what to do  
But to give you part 2 of my_

GUYS:  
_You better stand tall  
When they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break  
Baby, don't back down_

These are my confessions

FINN:  
_It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever_

GUYS:  
_These are my confessions  
_  
FINN:  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

GUYS:  
_It's my life_

ARTIE:  
_Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way_

GUYS:  
_These are my confessions_

FINN:  
_I just wanna live while I'm alive!  
_  
GUYS:  
_It's my life!_

The stage then went daark for minute while the crowd cheered. Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, and I walked on boys took off the 1st costume and the band started to play 'Somebody to Love.'

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_(Repeated multple times)  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
.com/somebody_to_love_lyrics_glee_  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love

(_Find me Somebody toooo Love)  
(Somebody find me)_

The lights dim for a second as we change into 'Keep Holding On' clothes _and then go straight to white._

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

I audience was clapping so hard during our curtain call it was like I could feel them. We all stepped of stage where was there giving each one of us a high five. "Guys that was amazing! You should all feel proud yourselves." He said as we went in the back to change back into some normal clothes. When were down there I could hear Vocal Adrinalene perform Rehab, then Mercy, and finally Thriller.

"Alright now we are going to annoce the winners of Regionals 09'-10" The judge said.

"In third place........ Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline!" The team went up and reveived the award and cheered.

"Second Place............ McKinley High's New Directions!" Omigod I couldn't beleive we got second. I never felt so good. But who won against us?

"And folks in First Place .............. is Okcacal High's Power Voice!" They gave speech and I remember how much I liked their performance.

"Well you guys did really good." said when we started to leave.

Before everyone fell asleep we all sang 'Ride Wit Me' for celebration.


End file.
